


Let's go Marinuela

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Let's go Marinuela [1]
Category: Coco (2017), El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Cute, Dark Comedy, Dogs, Ghosts, Horror, Macabre, Other, Skeletons, Surreal, Toddlers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-05-16 21:32:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19326511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: A girl who goes into surreal misadventures and creepy predicaments with her macabre new friends in Macabro Harbor.





	1. Chapter 1

Name: Marinuela Ramirez

Age: 3

Species: Human

Hair: Dark brown

Eye: Brown

Personality: Cheerful, friendly, optimistic, adventurous, intelligent

Apperance: Marinuela has curly dark brown hair, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears a yellow dress and black Mary Jane shoes.

VA: Melany Ochoa


	2. Chapter 2

Marinuela was on the swing but she heard a whimpering

Marinuela lift the bush revealing a ghostly puppy

Marinuela's eyes were sparkly

Marinuela picked up a ghostly puppy

A ghostly puppy started barking.

"I'll named you Carmelo"

A ghostly puppy licks Marinuela.

Marinuela giggled

However, a creepy woman with long black hair appeared them.

"Hello"

Marinuela screamed

"Sorry I can't help it I'm Phelia"

"Marinuela"

But they hear a violin playing.

Marinuela hugged a ghostly man

"Get it off me!?"

Phelia said "I'm Phelia and this is Marinuela and Carmelo and you must be Raul."

Raul growled

But Raul tripped on a doll 

Carmelo barked


	3. Chapter 3

Raul was playing a puppet show until a shadow walked to him.

Marinuela and Phelia said "Uh-oh? We left the door open!?"

Phelia closed the door

Flesh and organs formed into a muscular man with brown hair, brown eyes, tan skin and brown mustache.

"RAUL YOU SLACKER!"

Raul gulped

Marinuela said "Uh-oh?"

Phelia said "That's not good"


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Marinuela you danced until the end you're my best friend 

Marinuela Let's go Marinuela

Let's start the show


	5. Chapter 5

Marinuela was playing a guitar, Phelia was writing in her poetry journal and Raul was reading a book.

Suddenly Phelia and Raul yawned

They fell alsleep as Marinuela blow out a candle.

Marinuela fell alsleep.


	6. Doing the Suzie Q

Phelia and Raul were sleeping until Marinuela turns on a record player.

Doing the Suzie Q played

~Now, come gather 'round us, folks  
Let us tell you 'bout this swing  
Let us tell you 'bout the dance was invented just for you!  
Now, you swing over here  
Now, you swing over there  
For you swing on out and you do the Suzie-Q!  
Oh, you dance in!  
Yes, you're prancin'!  
When you hear the music play, that's your cue!  
Yes, you're truckin'!  
Doin' the shim-sham  
Then you swing on out and you're doin' the Suzie-Q!  
Now, stop unless you do forget  
You ain't seen nothin' yet  
Until you see this dance that's new!  
Now, you truck over here, you swing over there  
You tip just like you're walkin' on air  
Then you're doin' the Suzie-Q!  
Now, hot step new that you will give 'em  
Good old pep and low-down rhythm!  
Now, come and give yourself a treat  
Watch these babies shake their feet  
What they're doin'? They're doin' the Suzie-Q!~

Phelia and Raul were finally awake

Phelia and Raul covered their ears.


	7. Soccer Raul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It takes place after Fool's Goal.

Marinuela and her friends were playing soccer as Dante barked.

But Raul catches a soccer ball.

Raul said "GUYS I GOT A MAJOR PROBLEM!?"

Phelia said "What just happened"

Raul said "I signed up for a soccer competition it's tomorrow and it's important!"

Marinuela said "I don't know you don't like soccer"

Dante growled

Raul said "I don't wanna talk about it but I remember"

Flashback opens

1907

A 13 year old Raul was playing soccer with his teammates but someone sees him cheering.

It was a 14 year old girl with brown hair.

"So Raul won't let me play soccer and when we do we attack him at dawn!"

A mean girl laughed

Flashback closes

Phelia said "Whoa brutal"

Marinuela hugged Raul

Eye of the tiger played as Marinuela and Phelia trained Raul

"I'm ready"

Today is finally a soccer competition.

But Raul hears a snobby girl voice

"Aww how cute!"

They sees Ramona and her friends walking.

"I don't know it was Soccer free toddler day!"

Raul said "Ramona" as ghostly green fire burning behind him

Ramona said "Hello Raul" as ghostly blue fire burning behind her.

Transition

"Let the game begin!"

Ramona tried to kick a soccer ball but Dante grabs a soccer ball.

Ramona said "WHAT!?"

The crowd cheers

Raul said "BEAT IT RAMONA!"

Marinuela and Phelia laughed

Transition

Ramona's friends tried to kick a soccer ball but Phelia's legs kicked a soccer ball.

Ramona's friends screamed

The crowd reacts with horror.

Phelia reattached her waist.

The crowd cheers

Transition

Marinuela kicked a soccer ball.

The crowd cheers

Raul, Phelia and Marinuela came home with a soccer ball trophy but they sees a black cat.

Raul, Phelia and Marinuela facepalmed


End file.
